brinkfandomcom-20200223-history
Attachments
Attachments are part of the Weapon Customization system in Brink. They provide a means to visually and functionally enhance a given weapon. While some attachments are available from the beginning of the game, most will need to be unlocked through gaining and spending Level Credits, completing specific challenges, and through general game progression. Some examples are listed below. Scopes Scopes allow the operator to receive an ehanced view of the battlefield through a zoom. Weapons equipped with scope attachments are more potent at longer ranges; however, these attachments are often heavy, slowing down draw speed, and are a hindrance when aiming down the sights at close range. *COGA Scope A medium-sized scope that allows for a slight zoom. *Snoop-R Scope A massive sniper scope that has the highest magnification setting possible. *Greeneye Scope A miniature scope, presumably a mix between a red dot sight and a scope. This scope is presumably available only through the Spec Ops Pack. Sights Sights are top attachments that provide a better reticule for aiming. Though they lack the enhanced magnification that scopes provide, sights are lighter and are highly useful in close ranges. *Adjusted Iron Sights This upgrade improves the standard iron sights for easier use without increased weight. *YeoTek Red Dot Sight An improved red dot sight in the shape of a square. *D-Flex Red Dot Sight A simple sight with an arch shaped aperture and a dot in the middle. *C-U-Gone Red Dot Sight A circular sight with a dot in the middle. Magazine Attachments Magazine Attachments are a type of Weapon Attachment in Brink, and can be outfitted to a weapon through the Weapon Customization menu. Improved magazines have increased ammunition capacity, which allow operators to last longer in combat without a resupply. Some specialize in decreasing reload times, while others specialize in massive ammunition counts. Unfortunately, all magazine attachments increase the time it takes to reload a weapon. *Extended Clip A larger magazine that increases ammo count per magazine by one-half of a standard magazine's count. *Duct Taped Clips Although these magazines provide no ammunition count increase, two magazines duct-taped together provide a faster reload speed for every other reload. *Drum Magazine A massive ammunition magazine that contains double the ammunition count of a standard magazine in one large casing. *Double Drum Magazine This magazine can be seen in a video interview with Paul Wedgewood. It is equipped on to what he says is his favorite gun, which looks like an Assault Rifle, maybe the Rhett Assault Rifle. '' Under-Barrel An Under-Barrel weapon attachment refers to any attachment that goes under the barrel. *Foregrip ''Increases the gun's stability which reduces the sway when aiming. *Grenade Launcher Adds a grenade launcher, presumably only for assault rifles. *Sling Improves a Weapon's draw time. *Bayonet Presumably allows the effect of a knife melee without the use of a pistol. Silencers Silencers reduce damage and range in return for decreasing the weapon's firing volume and muzzle flash. When using a silencer, the operator will not appear on the minimaps of enemy forces regardless of whether or not the operator is successfully hitting his or her target. *Soda Can Silencer/ArkTactical Silencer Two silencers available to the Resistance and the Security, respectively, through The Psycho pre-order pack. Muzzle Brakes Vented muzzle breaks allow for improved recoil control in exchange for reduced weapon damage. These front attachments are useful in open warfare because accuracy while firing is easier to maintain. *Six-Vent Muzzle Break An improved muzzle brake that exchanges even more weapon damage for better recoil control. *Four-Vent Muzzle Break A simple muzzle brake that slightly reduces recoil. Category:Weapon Customization Category:Attachments